Redneck Girl Meets Ouran High School Host Club
by PunkyPaquita
Summary: IvyRose McCormick is accepted to a foreign exchange program at none other than Ouran High School. But when she arrives in Japan and meets the members of the Host Club, will there be a total culture clash?
1. Meet the Redneck Girl, Ivy Rose

**Disclaimer: **As all you fanfic reads probably know, I do **NOT** own _Ouran High School Host Club_ in any way. The only thing that is **_mine_** is Ivy-Rose.

**Redneck Girl Meets Ouran High School Host Club**

**Chapter 1: Meet the Redneck Girl, Ivy-Rose**

Ivy-Rose McCormick became somewhat of a rural community celebrity in the past 24 hours. She was the only high school student in Springsland County, Virginia, that showed any interest at all in being a foreign exchange student for the past 20 years in the Springsland County School District.

Ivy-Rose was one of few high school students in her school who was taking advanced Japanese in the school's struggling foreign language department. When her teacher learned of her interest in traveling to Japan as well as her high grades, she told Ivy-Rose of a foreign-exchange program in Japan at Ouran High School, a very exclusive private academy, and gave Ivy-Rose the application forms. After much talk with her parents, they allowed her to apply to the program.

When Ivy-Rose got her letter of acceptance, her parents immediately took her to get her passport as well as her very own luggage set. However, as in many small towns, word of Ivy-Rose's acceptance spread like wildfire. The local newspaper even came to her school to have her picture taken with the principal and her Japanese teacher. This caused about 80 of the students at Springsland County High to apply for a foreign language for the next school year.

The only flack she got from anybody about it was a snobby girl named Katey Perkins, someone whom Ivy-Rose and her friends couldn't stand since grade school. They couldn't keep up with how many times they had given Katey a black eye, fat lip, or bloody nose. Ivy-Rose actually learned to defend herself in day care at the age of 2 1/2 , when some of the kids started to bite her. Katey often went on about how she was a black belt in karate; however, Ivy-Rose often wondered how Katey earned it because Ivy-Rose always kicked her butt. Katey was also in Ivy-Rose's Japanese class, and when she learned of Ivy-Rose's big news, she was green with envy.

Well, let's go to the present, which is the day Ivy-Rose leaves for Japan. Ivy-Rose, her parents, and her friends Leanne, Leslie, Amy, and Andy all piled up in Mr. McCormick's Suburban and headed out to the airport in the next town. While they were all in the truck, her friends gave her a gift: a set of stuffed chicks—one in a traditional Japanese kimono, with the other in dressed in shorts and a button shirt with the front shirttails tied in a knot, topped off with a cowboy hat. She noticed the chicks' were holding "wings" as well.

"Thank y'all so much. I'm definitely gonna miss ya while I'm in Japan."

"We'll miss ya too Ivy-Rose. One of us'll email ya everyday!" piped her best friend since day care, Leanne.

"We'll also kick Katey's tail if she gives us trouble or if she talks bad 'bout ya!" quipped Leslie.

Ivy-Rose's friends all heard about Ouran High School. They also heard that because it was such an exclusive place, they were all sure that there would be "a handful of Katey Perkinses" at the place. This is why the advice Amy gave was:

"If any of those snooty rich kids give ya any trouble, give 'em the Katey Perkins remedy!"

"Sure will, Amy!" Ivy-Rose responded laughing.

"Hey Ivy-Rose, do ya think they'll make ya wear one of those stuffy uniforms?" It was Andy who asked the question which they all considered to be totally unthinkable. A few years back Springsland County's School Board considered uniforms in their public schools, but to the relief of Ivy-Rose and her fellow classmates, it didn't go through.

"Sorry to say that I really don't know Andy. I was told by the program director that it would be up to my host family. Keep my fingers crossed though."

Before they all knew it they were all at the airport. After going through the security and baggage checks, the group was at the terminal gate of Ivy-Rose's plane. After a few tearful goodbyes, Ivy-Rose boarded her plane and after she was seated, she pulled her CD player and the stuffed chicks out of her backpack and began listening to Creedence Clearwater Revival.

The whole flight Ivy-Rose wondered what her host family was like, what school life would be like, if she'd have to wear a uniform, and a million other things concerning her foreign exchange experience. When the plane finally did land, Ivy-Rose took a deep breath and proceeded off the plane to the luggage pickup. After picking up her bags she went to find who was picking her up when she saw 2 men dressed as a chauffeurs holding up a sign that said "Ivy-Rose McCormick" written in the English alphabet. She began to approach them.

"_Sumimasen ga, shikashi watakushi wa Mukukorumikuku Ibi-Rose desu_." (Excuse me, but I'm Ivy-Rose McCormick). Ivy-Rose pulled out her passport to show them proof that she was really the one they were supposed to pick up.

The chauffeurs nodded and one said to her "_koo sureba wa kite kudasai" _(please come this way) while the other took her luggage. Ivy-Rose's jaw nearly hit the ground when she saw that she was being taken to a black limousine.

**Okay people. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. Please review or PM me concerning errors of any kind. I know that there's no Springsland County in Virginia (I should because I was born there and lived 13 years of my life in the state), but come on, this is a fanfic people. **


	2. Life With the Hitachiin Twins

**Disclaimer: **As all you fanfic reads probably know, I do **NOT** own _Ouran High School Host Club_ in any way. Nor do I own "Fortunate Son" by Creedence Clearwater Revival (CCR)—that is property of CCR and their record company. The only thing that is **_mine_** is Ivy-Rose.

**Redneck Girl Meets Ouran High School Host Club**

**Chapter 2: Life with the Hitachiin Twins**

Ivy-Rose was in utter shock when she was being led to a black limousine. However, the shock died down when she saw a pair of redheaded twin boys emerge from the limousine. The only way she figured that they could be told apart was the fact that they had their hair parted on opposite sides.

Ivy-Rose figured it would be best if she greeted them in Japanese as one of the chauffeurs led her towards them.

"_Konnichiwa. Watakushi wa Mukukorumikuku Ibi-Rose desu._ _Anata no onamae wa desuka?" _(Good afternoon. I'm Ivy-Rose McCormick. What are your names?).

The twin with the part on her left answered her. "_Watakushi wa_ _Hitachiin Kaoru desu. Kono hito wa watakushi no ani Hikaru desu._ _Anata wa eigo ni hanashite imasu." _(I am Kaoru Hitachiin. This is my older brother Hikaru. You may speak in English).

"Nice to meet y'all! So what's life at Ouran High School like?"

"You find out soon enough. Tomorrow you'll meet our friends in the Host Club."

"What exactly's a host club?"

Hikaru had a grin on his face and responded, "Like we said, you'll find out tomorrow." And with that they all loaded the limousine.

Ivy-Rose was seated between the two boys when she opened her backpack. It was then the twins noticed that the two chicks and her Creedence Clearwater Revival CDs were at the top. Next thing Ivy-Rose knew was that Hikaru grabbed the stuffed chicks out of her bag in one quick swoop.

"Hey! Give 'em back!" Hikaru ignored her and tossed the chicks to Kaoru. This went on until Ivy-Rose said "Give 'em back now or I'll give ya both the Katey Perkins remedy!"

The twins stopped tossing the chicks and looked at her in awe.

"The Katey Perkins remedy?" Both of them asked at the same time.

"Yep, the Katey Perkins remedy. Named after the snotty girl that's been givin' me and my friends trouble since we were young 'uns. Can't keep up with how many times we gave her a bloody nose or a black eye. Always went on 'bout how she was a black belt in karate. Don't know how she ever earned it though 'cause she'd always end up with her butt kicked!" It was during this that both twins noticed Ivy-Rose's strong Southern accent.

"Here you go" with that Kaoru gave her back her chicks.

"It's okay. I only gave you a warning this time. Next time I won't go so easy on y'all. I learned to defend myself at age 2 ½ when Katey Perkins and her type o'friends started to bite at me. But I'm willin' to forgive ya and make a fresh start on our first day. How 'bout it?"

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other for a moment and then said "All right".

The limo pulled up to the front of a mansion and before Ivy-Rose knew it, she and the boys were being led by 2 maids to the room Ivy-Rose would be staying in. Finally the group stopped and the maids opened a door to a _spacious _room with red walls and beige carpet. The room was furnished with a fancy back bedroom suite that included a king-sized bed covered with gold and beige bedding and pillows. Ivy-Rose was in utter awe.

"Gosh, your whole family knows how to treat their guest well. I reckon I should start planning where I should unpack and put my stuff."  
"There's no need for that. Our maids will take care of that."

"No offense, but if your maids do the unpacking and puttin' away, how am I gonna know where what I'm lookin' for is?"

"We can have the maids show you where everything is when they're done. Now come on, our parents want to meet you." With that Hikaru took Ivy-Rose's backpack and handed it to the maid.

"If ya don't mind me askin', what do your parents do for a livin'?"

"Our mom is a fashion designer, and our father travels around the world."  
"Wow! No offense, but judgin' by the luxurious lifestyle y'all live, I assume she's as popular as Tommy Hilfiger is in America."  
"You could say that."

Ivy-Rose and the twins entered a spacious living room where they were greeted by a well-dressed, red-haired woman and a distinguished-looking businessman.

"Good evening Ms. McCormick. As you are probably already aware we are Kaoru and Hikaru's parents. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"A good evening to the both of you as well. If I knew this was going to be a more dressy occasion I would have dressed nicer."  
"Don't worry about it dear. I'm sure you have had a long flight."

"Thank you Ms. Hitachiin."

After that Ivy-Rose was led back to her room by a maid, where she spent the rest of the night after her maid showed her where everything was. During that time she found the bathroom and small study area connected to her bedroom, checked her email on the laptop she won in a school fundraiser, and listened to her Creedence Clearwater Revival CDs while she rested.

Ivy-Rose was nearly asleep and listening to "Fortunate Son," which was one of her favorite songs. She always felt she could relate to the lyrics in the song, and increasingly the situation she was in now. Especially the following lines, which made her think of Katey Perkins and what she might face at Ouran High School:

_Some folks are born, silver spoon in hand,_

_Lord, don't they help themselves, oh. _

_But when the taxman comes to the door, _

_Lord, the house look like a rummage sale, yes._

_It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no millionaire's son, no._

_It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate son, no. _

Ivy-Rose definitely knew she was by no means a millionaire, but she was not a peasant either. She definitely knew that if **anybody** at Ouran called her anything along the lines of "trailer trash" they would **definitely **be on the receiving end of the Katey Perkins remedy. However, her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a sharp pain she felt at her sides and had begun to laugh uncontrollably.

"STOP! Y'ALL STOP!!!" Ivy-Rose was turning on top of the bed and realized that the twins snuck into her room while she was deep in thought. It took a few seconds for her to get over the shock and to get her breath back.

"Y'all like to tease people don't ya?"

"Yep. We're known as the 'little devil type' in the Host Club" Hikaru replied.

"You mean there are types in this Host Club? How many are there?"

"Let's see, we've got a Prince Charming type, a loli-shota, a wild type, a cool type, a natural type, and us, the little devil type" Kaoru answered.

"What exactly's a loli-shota? And do you guys like to bug the other members of this Host Club?"

"Like we told you, you'll find out tomorrow."

Ivy-Rose knew she was going to have a hard time getting to sleep tonight. She wondered if the members of this "Host Club" would be anything like Katey Perkins. Would she end up having to give someone the Katey Perkins remedy? What other things did Kaoru and Hikaru have up their sleeves? _Oh well, tomorrow's another day_, Ivy-Rose thought, and drifted off to sleep.

**Okay people, feel free to read and review. If you want an interesting author's note, I was actually listening to "Fortunate Son" while writing this chapter. Creedence Clearwater Revival is a really great band in my opinion, and I definitely encourage you readers to check out their music. **


	3. Hey Y'all Host Club!

**Disclaimer: **As all you fanfic reads probably already know, I do **NOT** own _Ouran High School Host Club_ in any way. The only thing that is _**mine**_ is Ivy-Rose.

**Redneck Girl Meets Ouran High School Host Club**

**Chapter 3: Hey Y'all Host Club! **

Ivy-Rose received her wake-up call via the twins sneaking into her room and tickling her yet again.

"'EY! Stop it-eh hah hah hah!!" Ivy-Rose was interrupted by the sharp giggles that escaped her because of the twins' tickle attack. Once they ceased tickling, Ivy-Rose sat up and could tell by the twins' mischievous expressions that they had something else up their sleeves.

"All right. I've known y'all long enough to know that ya've got somethin' up y'all's sleeves."

"The only thing we came to tell you is that the rest of the guys in the Host Club are coming over in about an hour. We wanted to give you enough time to get ready."

"That all?"

"Yeah. We'll leave you alone to let you get ready."

After Ivy-Rose was finished showering and was getting something to wear—she settled on her favorite denim miniskirt with the ruffle at the bottom hem, along with a white lacey tank under a red button-up shirt that had rhinestones on the pockets that had the shirttails tied in a knot, and finished off the look with a pair of red cowboy boots—her train of thought was interrupted by Hikaru knocking on the door and entering the room.

"Is that what you're wearing today?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, really. Would you be willing to let Kaoru and me do something to dress your look up a little?"

"What do ya mean? I really don't wanna look too prissy."

"We're just going to do your hair and makeup."

"Umm, okay. Just don't put too much eye makeup on me 'cause I don't wanna look like a raccoon like Katey Perkins does most o' the time."

Hikaru just snickered at Ivy-Rose's description of the girl and went off to get Kaoru. About a minute later they came back carrying various cosmetics and hair products.

"I let y'all do me up on two conditions: One, as I already told Hikaru, don't put so much dark eye makeup on me that I end up lookin' like a Katey Perkins type o' raccoon. Two, don't put a lot o' of makeup and hair stuff on me 'cause I don't wanna look like a painted beauty queen like some of those lil' girls in those lil' miss pageants—they look just as creepy as the Katey Perkins raccoon."

"You really can't stand this Katey Perkins girl, can't you?"

"That's right, Kaoru. I don't have anything 'gainst punks or goths—just the slutty poser ones like Katey Perkins."

After talking about things that irritated all three of them, Ivy-Rose settled for natural-looking makeup and her hair in a french braid. Just right after the twins were finished with her, a maid informed all of them that their guests—the rest of the Host Club—had just arrived.

Ivy-Rose was escorted down the stairs by the twins to the front door where the guys of the Host Club were waiting. What she didn't know was that all the guys in the Host Club had a major surprise in for her.

Ivy-Rose's jaw nearly hit the floor for the second time in two days when she laid her eyes on the rest of the Host Club's members. There was a tall, quiet guy with a small blonde boy on his shoulders. There was also a boy with glasses that Ivy-Rose would describe as "right authoritative" and a short, brown-haired boy that Ivy-Rose though "was a touch feminine". Finally, the single member who stuck out the most in Ivy-Rose's memory was a tall, handsome blonde with sparkling bluish-purple eyes that handed her a rose within seconds of encountering her.

"Gosh, thanks for this 'lil welcomin' gift."

"Ah, but I could search the entire world and I would not find a flower as beautiful as you are."

"Judgin' by all the romance talk you're speakin', you must be the Prince Charmin' type the twins mentioned a 'lil last night."

"Ah, so word of my fame has sp—wait, what exactly did these devilish twins tell you?!"

"They jus' told me 'bout what types 'o people in the Host Club—nothin' bad 'bout any of y'all." Tamaki then fell silent and sulked in the nearest corner.

"It's okay. Didn't mean ta sound hard."

"That's just how Tamaki is, just ignore it." Ivy-Rose saw it was the small brunette that spoke.

"Nice ta meat y'all. So what're y'all's names?"

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Please to meet you."

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but just call me Honey! Nice to meet you Ivy-chan!"

"I'm not tryin' ta be rude, Honey, but please don't call me 'Ivy-chan'. I hate it when teachers insist on callin' me just Ivy."

"Okay, Ivy-Rose-chan, do you like my bunny?"

"I guess so. I've held real bunny-rabbits before at the animal shelter, an' one time one started crawlin' down my back! But I really like baby chickens."

The introductions then continued with the tall boy who had Honey on his shoulders.

"Takashi Morinozuka."

"You can just call him Mori, Ivy-Rose-chan!"

"I'm Kyouya Ohtori. A pleasure to meet you."

"So where in America do you come from?"

Before Ivy-Rose could answer Haruhi's question, Kyouya had pulled out a portfolio of some sort and began talking.

"Ivy-Rose McCormick, age 15, class 1-A. Born in Springsland County, Virginia—a small, rural community. That would explain her Southern accent. Is a 4.0 student at Springsland County High School. She is one of the top students in her Japanese class and has been inducted into the school's Japanese Honor Society the spring of her freshman year."

"How'd you know all that stuff. Are you a secret agent or somethin' like that!"

Kaoru stepped forward and provided an explanation.

"He's the vice-president of the host club and has information on pretty much all of the club's clients. Since we're fellow host club members and the fact you'll be spending a lot of time with us, he dug up some information about you as well."

"So now that I know everybody's names, what's next on the agenda?"

Hikaru then snuck up from behind Ivy-Rose and put a scarf over her eyes.

"Hey! What's goin' on?!"

Tamaki soothed, "Don't worry Southern Country princess, we won't harm you. We just want to surprise you."

"Y'all have got me surprised already—hey, where're y'all takin' me?!"

The host club members remained silent as they led her to a limo, and through the duration of the trip. The silence was ended by Honey, who exclaimed,

"Okay Ivy-Rose-chan, we're here!"

Ivy-Rose felt someone remove the scarf from over her eyes, and yet again, her jaw nearly hit the floor in surprise.

_Ooh, a cliffhanger! Sorry it's been AGES since I've updated, but a lot's been going on in my life. Thanks to the reviewers who've given me corrections regarding the Japanese dialogue—I'll attempt to clean some of that up and repost at some point in time. And as always, review! _


End file.
